


肩胛骨与左右手的车

by wuhenliulanjun



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuhenliulanjun/pseuds/wuhenliulanjun





	肩胛骨与左右手的车

情爱向来都会与某些东西混在一起  
狱寺隼人被压在身下的时候想起了自己尚且还是少年的时候的一些事情，脑子里面混混沌沌地播放起了走马灯，学校天台的风，便利店的三明治，呼啸而来的棒球，十代目母亲的饭菜，等等等等……他刻意压制住了一些模糊的影子，有关山本武这个少年的剪影被他拒绝想起并埋藏于心。

那人的手由于常年握刀而被磨了一层厚厚的茧，而那个粗粝的手指现在正帮他做着扩张，不紧不慢温柔至极，他正趴在宽阔的病床上，身上是那人的体温身下是那人的味道。山本武轻轻啄着狱寺的后背，他的右手右腿正以一种可笑的姿势撑在床上，好让他保持平衡又不至于压到伤处。快感正一波一波地冲击着狱寺的脑浆，病房里空调温度设置得很适宜但他还是出了一层薄汗。未被开垦过的后穴正一点一点地被撑开，山本从来不缺耐心，反倒是狱寺咬着牙气喘吁吁地问道“还不行吗？”，换来一句开朗过头的“嘛，隼人你不要那么着急啦”  
也不知道到底该谁着急，他们的性格和在床上的位置似乎出了一种奇妙的错位，但硬要说这才是他们应当拥有的关系。  
狱寺趴在床单上，手指因为快感而紧紧攥着床单，用力到有些发白，山本武扶着性器准备顶入穴肉里，却不小心牵扯到伤口痛得倒抽一口冷气。狱寺颇为气恼地回过头，看到那人额上冷汗只得无奈地叹了口气，翻身把他推倒在床上，“真是的，伤员就给我乖乖躺着吧。”  
他无视掉山本惊讶的神情，自顾自坐了下去。  
痛。  
山本的性器对于他来说还是过于大了，后穴被硬生生撑开，异物探入磨蹭着穴肉。  
“那个，果然还是太勉强了吧……”山本同样不觉得舒服，紧窄的后穴正用力夹着他的孽根，仿佛准备把他挤出去  
“少……少废话！”狱寺隼人心慌气短，大声反驳，也不知道到底说给谁听，山本眯了眯眼，想伸手揉一揉他银白色的碎发因为他现在就像一只炸毛的猫，可惜他够不着。  
一段时间后狱寺终于适应了这巨物的大小，开始上下挪动了起来。

山本扶着狱寺的屁股上下颠动，而狱寺正双手勉力撑着山本结实的胸膛，他现在腰身发软腿也使不上劲可他不愿意趴下去，他正咬着牙和快感斗争，呻吟被他咬碎了从嘴边漏了出来，银色的头发胡乱粘在额头上，他眼中碧波荡漾。

被快感袭击的脑子再也藏不住地播放他埋在心底的关于山本的剪影，棒球与寿司，线条流畅的手臂肌肉，硝烟与血的腥味，剑和雨，镇魂曲和哀歌。在他年少之时他尚且不曾明了那份感情名为何物，他也曾以为这份感情早已随着他的稚嫩一起灰飞烟灭，可直到在战场上那人为了保护他被炸了个七零八落他才明白那份感情从来未曾消亡，反而在他心底汲取营养滋生壮大。  
他终于支撑不住趴了下去，还小心没有碰到山本那条受伤的腿，他对于自己的细心感到惊讶，但很快脑袋又被别的东西占满，有性欲有快感有那人手掌在臀部的触感

还有吻

他的呻吟被山本的吻堵在喉咙里，发出意味不明的咕噜声，他似乎掌握了一点点窍门但还是不得要领，又是一个蛮横的纠缠的吻，山本试图慢慢的温柔的引导他可他不愿意

你看，我这个人就是这样，急性子，还别扭  
在我独立行走于世间，孤身一人之时曾经有人打开过我的心房，那是光  
可他过于耀眼，温暖得甚至有些灼人  
我曾以为那是我生命中唯一的光，可有人告诉我并非如此  
我是个固执的人，不会轻易相信那人说的  
他也不恼，一点点展现给我看这世间别的光芒  
我逼迫他放弃棒球，我勒令他用刀锋对人  
他帮我摆脱了年少轻狂，我却剥开他天真的外壳把黑暗与残忍融入他骨血

狱寺模模糊糊地想着，这大概不是爱情而是什么别的东西，它比爱情还要浓重。他们都背负了太多东西，有灵魂有历史还有世界和平，这样的重压之下连爱情都要扭曲变形可他无法给它一个名称，鬼知道这是什么  
可他得谢谢自己身下这个正在顶弄他的棒球混蛋，一个带着烟味儿的吻远远不够，一次由他主导的性爱也不够  
他可能得搭进去一辈子

——fin——


End file.
